


Awesome, oh wow, like totally freak me out, I mean, right on

by SharpestRose



Category: Smallville, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey attends the national cheerleading championship finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome, oh wow, like totally freak me out, I mean, right on

Breasts. There are many, many breasts here. And thighs, and glossy lips, and perfectly combed hairstyles. Mostly, he's noticing the breasts.

And the perkiness. It's like somebody put something extremely potent and full of sugar into the water supply. Or, not even that. Nobody here seems to understand the concept of "tap water". Casey has never understood the point of designer water. Then again, he doesn't understand makeup or padded bras or any of the other things which Delilah seems to think are vital to a functioning life. Because, really, isn't the ordinary un-tampered-with natural state good enough? Not that tap water's really natural, either, but still....

"You look like you've gone hiding in some corner of your head," a guy says, sitting down beside Casey on the overstuffed couch taking up half the poky hotel foyer. "Retreating from the chaos?"

"Something like that," Casey agrees, nodding. "You a competitor, a boyfriend, a brother, or misc?"

The guy shrugs. He's big, like Zeke, like he's built on a slightly amplified scale. Dark like Zeke, too. Casey remembers with a pang of guilt that he promised to textmessage Zeke, and Stokes, when the flight got in. They're all kinda paranoid, when it comes to each other's safety. It's kind of nice, in a fucked-up way.

"Misc," offers the guy. "Friend. Moral support. You?"

"Boyfriend." Casey answers, wondering where Delilah's vanished to. "This your first time on the Planet of the Breasts?"

The guy laughs. "Planet of the Breasts. I like that. Yeah, first time. This is the first year our school's squad has gotten to the finals. I didn't even know they had stuff like this for cheerleading."

"Us, too. But I'm from a football town, so it was only a matter of time. It's what girls do, where I'm from. Most of them, anyway." Not Stokes, obviously, but she was always more exception than rule.

"Yeah, same where I'm from. Either they become cheerleaders, or they join the school paper, or they end up possessed by evil forces from beyond the solar system."

Casey has to bite back a snigger at that. "Del pretty much fits all of the above," he explains when the guy looks quizzical. "Though I suspect she was more than slightly evil before the aliens took over her body."

The guy's amusement shifts, becomes wary. Which is no surprise, considering that he's probably wondering now if Casey is dangerously psycho or just ordinary crazy.

"Hey, wait... you're Casey Connor, aren't you? You were on _Time_."

Casey holds one palm up, miming the stilling of applause. "One and only. But that was a year and a half ago, I wouldn't have thought anyone remembered it anymore."

"Yeah, well, a friend of mine collects stuff like that. You still in the alien-killing business?"

"Why, are you one?"

The guy laughs and shifts and swallows, and his voice cracks a bit when he says "No! Haha! No!"

And Casey's never actually heard anyone saying "Haha" before, and thinks this guy's even more of a freak than him, and that's rare enough to be funny.


End file.
